


未成年妖不能喝酒

by Eliana1412



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, （伪）未成年
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana1412/pseuds/Eliana1412
Summary: 私设很多很多，感觉有点OOC是一千多岁的银时X心理年龄十多岁身体年龄二十好几的十四不能算未成年车，不完全算！（努力挣扎）这篇前戏比较多，而且重度沙雕（写的时候我脑子抽了就变成这样了）是辆三轮车换了个风格希望大家喜欢(❁´◡`❁)*✲ﾟ**微高桂预警*严重银魂化预警





	未成年妖不能喝酒

**Author's Note:**

> 部分私设如下：
> 
> 妖界与人间的关系就像地球与地外星系一样，大概就是本文中的人类=原作中的天人。  
鸦天狗一族侍奉妖界政权，所以真选组除了局长是猩猩以外其他妖都是鸦天狗。  
妖怪其实也是18岁生理成年，但这个时候心智也就相当于十岁小孩儿，大概妖龄50=人类17，妖龄100=人类25  
为了不带十四去人间，银桑骗十四说妖在人间要是被人认出来就会被抓住杀掉，结果十四就信了  
土方依然是私生子，爹娘不爱只有兄长疼他，当是兄长比较忙，所以一天到晚跟银桑混。

坂田银时现在很郁闷。作为一个活了一千多年的大妖，按理说已经不会再有什么事情会比活着更让人郁闷的了。然而，事实证明有。

都是那只乳臭未干的鸦天狗。

记得那是几年前，又或是几十年前，活太久了记不清了，坂田银时化成一只白狐，准备去人间找点乐子。听个曲儿，喝碗酒，不，是喝碗草莓牛奶，然后再在歌舞伎町买几个团子。没想到刚走到妖界门口，就被那不知天高地厚的鸦天狗盯上了。

当时那只鸦天狗才十四岁，飞都飞不稳，扑棱着翅膀就踩着高高的木屐去追他，一下子没踩稳，正要摔倒。坂田银时本来能轻易甩掉这只小妖怪，却心底一软，停了下来，正正地接住了那只小妖怪。

从此，两人结下缘分。

认识了这些年，两人只要见面就会吵起来，从没有例外。坂田银时一度怀疑自己是不是中了什么诅咒，要不怎么会天天跟一个孩子过不去。

在坂田银时眼里，那只叫土方十四郎的鸦天狗是个永远长不大的孩子。

就在几天前，或者是几个月前，活太久了实在是记不清，反正就是没多久之前，坂田银时跟土方十四郎吵了一架。

**********

“什么叫小屁孩！你TM才是小屁孩！”

“喂喂，多串君，你在对一个年龄比你多两位数的长辈说什么啊？”

“你！！我不管！我要跟你一起去！我也要喝酒！”

“你连翅膀都收不起来，我怎么带你啊？再说了人间都说未成年人不能喝酒，你去干嘛？”

“但是…喂！你别跑！！回来！坂田！！”

只见坂田银时翻了个白眼，就出现了一阵轻烟，一只白狐凭空跳出，往妖界门口跑去。

“坂田！！你站住！”

土方十四郎早已不是那个十四岁的小妖了。他虽然修为法术达不到坂田银时的水平，但身形已经是一个二十岁的人类少年的样子了——当然，多了一双漆黑的翅膀。

不似上次那般腿脚不稳，土方十四郎振开双翅就追了上去，正要抓住坂田银时的尾巴时，又一股浓烟升起，白狐就消失了。

“坂田！你回来！！”

土方十四郎气的直跺脚，就见地上出现了一张纸——

等你什么时候明白👉👌是什么意思就带你去人间 ——坂田银时

土方十四郎看了半天，都没明白👉👌是什么意思。

是OK？右边OK？为什么要穿进OK的圈里去？

坂田银时猜到，不，是知道土方十四郎不懂这些东西，所以就把这事儿抛到脑后，欢欢喜喜地去了人间，喝了个烂醉。

**********

等坂田银时醒来，回到妖界时，就发现土方十四郎不见了。

你说说，这孩子能到哪儿去呢？嗯？树上树上没有，房顶上房顶上没有……哪里都找不到！

就在这时，他看到了一个熟悉的身影。

那是一个JUSTWE，一个等身大小的JUSTWE。

在大街上看到这种东西只有一种可能，那就是……

“喂紫拉，你有没有……”

“紫拉加奈，JUSTWE哒！”

“……”

“咳咳，抱歉，你刚刚说什么？”

“额，其实也没什么，只是问问你有没有看见多串君。”

“哦，你是说土方？看见了啊。他现在应该在高杉那儿吧。”

“哈？高杉？为啥？” 坂田银时一脸不敢相信，心里却又替土方十四郎担心了起来。

高杉晋助虽说与坂田银时同为九尾狐，而且是同龄妖，还是从小一起长大的发小，却与坂田银时完全不同。高杉晋助组建了一只名为“鬼兵队”的军队，每天与妖界政府做斗争，也就是攘夷，想要把人类赶出妖界。虽说当年人类入侵妖界时坂田银时自己也曾是最强的攘夷志士，人称白夜叉，但那已经是几百年前的事了，早就是过去时了。如今人妖两界大门已通，特别是松阳老师……虽然他坂田银时放弃了攘夷，但高杉晋助仍然在努力。

他高杉晋助每天致力于攘夷事业，而土方十四郎好巧不巧是鸦天狗——政府的番犬。虽然土方还没长大，可谁知道那个高杉能干出什么事儿呢？

“其实是土方先动手的呢。本来高杉是来找我喝酒的，那个时候我们俩都是化了原型，没聊两句就被小鸦天狗压在地上。然后就摆了个👉👌手势，跟高杉说他懂了，让他带自己去喝酒。”

“？！那，那高杉岂不是……”

“不，我也是很意外——他没生气。他化成了人形跟土方说了几句，就带他去喝酒了。”

“哈？那怎么行！他还不能去人间！”

“哦，没有，高杉带着他去了居酒屋，没去人间。”

“？”

“具体的我也不知道，我之后一直都在做兼职，没管他们。”

坂田银时在心里骂了高杉晋助一万遍，正打算转身去酒屋，迎面撞上了一个又大又白的妖怪。

“哦，伊丽莎白，你回来了。”

「我回来啦！」

“怎么样，买到酒了吗？”

「没有」「因为养乐多君让我把你叫过去」

“高杉？他找我有事吗？”

「不知道」

“emmm那好吧。” 桂小太郎利索的把JUSTWE服装脱下，转向对坂田银时说，：“那我就跟你一起去吧。”

坂田银时没有反对。他已经跟高杉决裂了很久了，突然这样见面还真不一定能控制住自己打高杉的拳头。有桂在的话，他相信高杉不会有什么出格的举动的。毕竟……

说起来，坂田银时都不知道自己是怎么发现高杉对桂的感情的。可能是因为高杉晋助的爱意太过于张扬，以至于他周围的所有人都知道他喜欢桂小太郎——除了桂本人。

桂小太郎身为一只黑猫，完全没有被遗传到猫妖一族的高情商，只有高智商。当然，还有猫妖们普遍的高颜值，只是他坂田银时不好这口，他还是更喜欢硬朗一点的，高傲一点的，情商高一点的。不过高杉倒是从最开始就栽进了桂这个坑里，从他们还只有六十多岁的时候开始。然而这么多年过去了，高杉依然没有追到桂，却一直默（高）默（调）的爱着桂。

说实话，坂田银时很欣赏高杉这一点，但如果高杉能把对紫拉的爱分一点给世界上的其他事物，他会更开心。

算了算了，现在不是管别人的时候，现在更重要的是把那只小鬼从高杉的魔掌里拽出来。

**********

居酒屋里，土方十四郎正一碗又一碗地喝着烧酒，醉的不成样子。

其实他从喝第三碗的时候就开始醉了，但每个人醉酒的的反应都不一样，他土方十四郎醉了就是继续猛灌，然后开始抱怨发牢骚。

“天天就知道说我是小孩，我哪里是小孩啦？！啊？我明明长大了啊！” 

说完，又闷了一碗酒。

“我又不是想喝酒才要跟他一起去的……” 土方的气势突然降低，言语中竟还有一丝委屈。

“嚯？那你去干嘛？”

高杉晋助也醉了，只是醉了的症状跟土方不太一样——高杉晋助会把他一千多年来欠世界的温柔还清。他本来的确是打算用着只鸦天狗来威胁一下政府，但现在……

“…每次他去人间，都要走好久……回来之后又要再睡好久，而且、而且身上全是别人的味道……”

“怎么，你吃醋？你喜欢那个天然卷？你个小屁孩懂什么叫喜欢吗？”

“你！我可不会、不会像你这样暗恋一千年都不敢表白……在他接受我之前，我天天跟他表白！”

“呵，是吗？”

“…反正是个笨蛋。”

“你是说银时？”

“当然是啊，坂田银时个笨蛋！傻子！！”

哗的一声，木门被拉开，坂田银时黑着一张脸，站在门外。

“啊啊，一开门就听见小屁孩在骂人。这样是不行的哦，乖孩子不能骂人。” 坂田银时三步并作两步，抓起土方的领子就往外走。

“你干嘛！！”

“带你回家！”

坂田银时来的快去的快，不由分说地激把土方带走了，没有跟高杉说一句话。

“还是那么粗鲁。” 高杉晋助抿了一口烧酒，看着桂小太郎端庄地走进来，在对面坐下。

“你也是的，带别人家孩子出来喝酒，人家作家长的也是会担心的啊。”

“呵，家长吗？搞不好就是家人了。”

“？什么意思？”

“……反正说了你也不懂，既然来了就陪我喝点酒吧。” 说着，给桂小太郎也倒了一碗烧酒。

“嘛，随你便吧。” 

**********

“放开我！”

土方十四郎努力挣扎，却完全挣不开坂田银时的禁锢。

“等你酒醒了再说！”

“去他妈的酒醒，你才该醒醒！你知不知道你走了多久？半个月！你半个月都没回来！！”

“…那是因为我……”

“你知不知道我有多担心！我……” 土方十四郎说着说着竟哭了起来。他现在还比坂田银时矮小半个头，哭起来的时候把正好能自己缩进坂田的怀里。身后的翅膀随着他的抽泣一下下的抽动，让坂田银时一下子不知所措，只能轻轻的拍着土方的头。

“…你要是被人类抓走了怎么办？你要是受伤了怎么办？你要是回不来了怎么办？我、我真的好害怕……”

“呀呀，土方君振作一点啊。你看我不是回来了吗？银桑还是健健康康的银桑，你…你别哭了啊。乖啊～”

土方少见的没有吐槽坂田银时的这种哄小孩的语气，反而抱紧了坂田银时，把头埋进坂田银时的肩窝。

“…果然……”

“？？”

“有别人的味道。”

“喂喂，你们天狗嗅觉好，随便闻谁身上都不可能只有一个人的味道好吧。”

“…好きです……”

“哈？”

“坂田が好きです。”

突然间被一个孩子表白，坂田银时在倍感荣幸的同时，竟还有一丝丝的悸动——一千多年来，都从未有过的悸动。可惜坂田本人没注意到这陌生的情感。

“额，土…土方君？你是……”

“认真的…我是认真的……”

为了不伤到土方幼小（？）的心灵，坂田银时轻轻把土方从身上扒下来，微微弯下腰，让自己能够平视对方，准备用“你还小不懂大人之间的喜欢而且我比你大了一千多岁你应该去找同龄人”等老生常谈的理论对土方进行一波情感教育。

坂田银时正打算开口，就见土方十四郎抬起了湛蓝的眼睛，含着眼泪看着自己。

那不再是一双稚嫩的眼睛了，不再是那个走路都走不稳的孩子的眼睛了。闪着泪光的蓝眸里映射出无尽的情感，泪痕滑过的脸颊因酒精而泛着红光，眼尾也被眼泪逼红。微蹙的眉尖含着委屈，半抿的嘴唇说着不甘。

跟自己差不了多少的身高，精壮的小臂，修长的双腿，褪去了婴儿肥的身躯，刚强有力但又柔软舒适的腰……

他的小冤家长大了。

坂田银时清晰地感觉到自己的心揪了一下，比看到巧克力芭菲精还心动。不知不觉间，他发现自己不想拒绝土方的心意。转念一想，发现自己的确是对土方上心的过了头——酒不让喝，烟不让抽，不让土方一个妖走夜路，甚至还监督土方修习法术。他还想起自己有一次为了土方跟一个来到妖界的人类大打出手，被关了两天才放出来。

难道……

**********

坂田银时不知道自己是怎么亲上土方的，只知道自己几百年来死气沉沉的心活了过来。回过神来的时候，他已经把土方按在一旁的树上热吻了。

坂田银时比土方先一步恢复理智，所以一瞬间愣住了。

『啊嘞，我在干嘛？艹，我……妈蛋我没想要……难道我真的恋童？不不不一定是我想吓一吓这蠢孩子，对对对一定是这样，一定是这样！』

用膝盖想都能知道土方这是第一次接吻，但坂田银时已经决定要一吓到底了。

意料之外的吻让土方十四郎酒醒了一大半，被吓的差点跳了起来，却又被按了下去，承受着坂田银时的“恐吓”。

“坂…唔唔坂田…我……”

坂田银时没有理会土方的抗议，用头发想都知道他是想说自己喘不过气，所以坂田银时又加深了这个吻，在狭小的口腔里肆意纵横，掠夺着属于土方的空气。

过了好一会儿，土方十四郎实在是喘不过气了，才手脚翅膀并用把坂田银时推开，大口喘着气，回忆着刚刚的一切——坂田银时亲了他。

坂田银时亲了他！！！

理智恢复的土方十四郎霎时间愣在了那里，一句话也说不出来。

“坂坂坂、坂田，你…我、我其实……”

“土方。” 与其看着土方支支吾吾一句话都说不出来，坂田银时为了加快进度，直接打断了脑子混乱成浆糊的鸦天狗的话。

“在、在！”

“我以后，能叫你「十四」吗？” 

『唉，拒绝第一步就是先拉近距离，不能伤了孩子的心。』

“诶！为什么…你……” 土方十四郎被问的措手不及，一双翅膀张开了又合上，合上了又张开。

“可以吗？”

“……嗯…当然……”

“呐十四，你听我说。我以前一直把你当小孩儿看是因为你的确是个孩子。但是我活的太久了，总觉得身边的事物已经不怎么会变了，更没想到你会长大。认识你以来，我一直跟你吵架闹着玩，其实就是想逗小孩儿找乐子，没想到你会对我、对我产生这种感情。” 

『这样说应该已经很委婉了吧……诶等等我怎么硬了？WTF？』

“…哦……” 土方十四郎听了坂田银时一席话，以为他是要拒绝自己，顿时委屈的不行，眼泪都快出来了。

“但是刚才，就是刚刚，我…额，怎么说呢……反正银桑很感谢你。但是你要想好了，你真的——

“——真的喜欢我吗？”

『虽然知道多串君100%会说yes但还是要确认一下。诶下面怎么还消不下去了？幸亏小屁孩儿不懂。』

“是的！”

不假思索，毫不犹豫。

“就算我比你大这么多，天天跟你吵架，什么地方都跟你合不来？”

“是的！”

“就算我要跟你👉👌？”

『土方君还这么小一定不会说ye……』

“是的！我现在就跟你做！”

坂田银时没料到土方的后半句话，本来准备好的“银桑很感谢你有这个心但是就这种事情还是要等你再长大一点才能决定”和“等你长大了银桑会再问你一次到时候你再决定”一下子哽在喉咙里，脸上的表情也变得难以描述。

就在坂田银时愣住的这一会儿里，土方拉起坂田银时的一只手，掰成👆的样子，然后自己做了个👌套了上去。

“做好了。”

“……” 坂田银时的表情越发深沉。

“不对吗？你画的就是这个啊。” 土方十四郎一脸疑惑的看了看自己摆出的手势，陷入沉思。

“是方向错了？” 土方又把坂田银时的手横了过来，变成了一个标准的👉👌。

坂田银时听到了大脑中名为理智的一根弦断掉的声音，粉碎性的那种。

他二话没说，把坐直了身子一脸纯情的看着自己的小妖怪提了起来，略施法术就回到了自己的住处。那是一个十分混乱但是很舒适的山洞，里面大大小小的酒瓶堆满了一个角，另一个角是由稻草和一些其他的东西堆成的一个窝。在这里坂田银时必须澄清，这个窝虽然看起来很乱还有点脏，但是绝对一级舒适，比人间的床垫暖和柔软舒适，还可随意改变形态，睡久了就会睡出专属你自己的形状。

现在他发现这个窝比床还好在“不会坏”这一点上。

土方被提起来之后下意识地一闭眼，再睁开眼的时候，就看到坂田银时那个洞门口的“糖分”二字——那是他自己吐槽过无数次的。明明蛋黄酱才是王道！

但是他现在没有功夫想这些，就被扔到了坂田银时的窝里。

“坂、坂田？唔唔！”

坂田银时依旧是没说一句话，就欺身上去，将土方压进稻草里，把土方的嘴堵上了。

与刚才那个吻不同，这个吻明显的耐心很多。坂田银时没有再故意让土方喘不过气，反而是把节奏放的很慢，让土方一点点适应接吻的节奏。

纵使土方是第二次接吻，但在坂田银时的引导下很快找到了呼吸的窍门。虽然还没有得到坂田银时的回答，但他决定把这第二个吻当做“我也喜欢你”来看待。

越是这样想，土方就越是高兴，两条腿也开始兴奋地上下摆动，磨蹭着坂田银时的腰。与此同时，土方还伸手抱住坂田银时的脖颈，自己加深了这个吻。

从没经历过一些事的土方十四郎不知道，自己这样的行为在大多数物种里都叫做“求欢”，并且表达着“欲求不满”。如果坂田银时还有理智的话就会知道土方十四郎不是在表达这些意思，但是他现在没有理智，所以成功的误解了——既然欲求不满，那就……

坂田银时一只手把绕道土方背后，一把抓住翅膀根部，轻轻地抚摸上面细小的羽毛；另一手探到身下，手指在穴口处打转。

这是坂田银时第一次赞赏鸦天狗们不穿胖次的做法，真的方便。

土方十四郎却被摸得毛骨悚然，浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，连忙向后躲，但又被坂田银时抓住翅膀动弹不得。翅膀这种东西，说好有好处，说坏有坏处。好处一大把，坏处也不少，其中之一就是过度敏感。因此，一旦翅膀受伤，不仅好的慢，还不一般的疼。这也是为什么鸦天狗们只有在极度信任一个妖的时候才会让ta触碰到自己的翅膀。虽说土方十四郎的确是信任坂田银时的，但这还是他第一次被除亲人以外的人摸翅膀，而且还是翅膀跟。翅膀上极度强烈的刺激盖过了身下的感觉，以至于土方根本没注意到坂田银时的另一只手在哪儿，一心只想着让坂田银时放开翅膀。

“唔唔！别、坂田，放开……”

坂田银时继续误解着土方的意思，放开了被自己吻的嫣红的双唇，转而从耳根吻到胸膛，同时变本加厉的揉捏起翅膀，另一手趁此机会刺进了一个指节。活的久的好处就是法力高，有很多事情就可以节省时间，比如说此时此刻，坂田银时不需要到山洞的另一角寻找可以用来润滑的东西，而是凭空变出来了一盒软膏。

从未被开拓过的甬道十分干涩，但在坂田银时还算比较耐心地扩张下开始慢慢柔和起来。

“！你、你在干嘛？” 土方十四郎努力扑棱着翅膀，好不容易把坂田银时的手拍了下去，就发现身下传来了奇怪的感觉。

之所以说是奇怪是因为土方十四郎从来没感觉到过这种感觉，等到十几年后，或者坂田银时再理智崩坏几次后，小鸦天狗就会知道，这种感觉，单名一个“爽”字。

“嘛，十四你不是要做吗？银桑是怕你疼，毕竟你是第一次，我要是直接进去你肯定会疼啊。”

“进、进去？”

“……”

坂田银时的理智再次告诉他应该停下，因为土方十四郎完全没有准备好，而且完全不知道即将发生什么，而且虽然他看起来不小但心里还是个天真可爱的孩子，而且……

然而他身下硬的发疼的东西不这么觉得，再说了理智君已经……

“是啊，进去，像这样。”

说着，又放进去一根手指。九尾狐细长的手指在狭窄的甬道里进进出出，混着润滑的软膏，发出细细的水声。

“唔！别、别这样，好奇怪…”

土方十四郎没法逃离坂田银时的怀抱，只好用夹紧了坂田银时的腰，屏气凝神的感受着身体里的手指的动作。这一夹，肠肉也跟着收紧，裹住坂田银时的手，直接导致几百年没正经跟人上过床的九尾狐又硬了一分。

理智：妈呀小孩子太纯情就是不好，连自己在干嘛都不知道。就知道不应该搞小孩儿…

阿姆斯特朗回旋加速喷气式阿姆斯特朗炮：我想搞，非常想。

“不扩张不行，十四要乖，放松。”

坂田银时的声音因兴奋和隐忍而颤抖着——天知道他有多想直接插进去把点火的小屁孩肏的说不出话来。但是不行，会把孩子弄伤的。

“为什么要…唔嗯、要扩张？”

土方十四郎感受到第三根手指的进入，本没有特别明显的胀痛感一下子激增，让他放松不下来，反而收的更紧了。

“啧，因为待会儿银桑要进去啊。”

“你…嗯，你不是已经在里面了吗？”

“……额，那个，待会儿进去的是这个。”

坂田银时一边继续扩张，一边把土方十四郎的手放到自己身下叫嚣着的银酱上。

土方十四郎被吓了一跳，一瞬间抽回了手——好硬，好烫，好…好大。

“额啊啊！！坂田你、你想跟我交配？”

这是坂田银时活了一千多年第一次听到有妖把这种事形容为“交配”的，虽然并没有什么毛病。

不过土方这一嗓子叫唤和一阵猛烈的挣扎把死去的理智君救了回来。

『土方君还是个小孩子，刚刚说要做是因为不懂，现在他懂了就一定会被吓到的！被吓到就会说no的！啊银桑的正直名声保住了😭』

“是、是啊，你们鸦天狗难道不会跟喜欢的对象上床，哦不，交配吗？”

“我们…我们、好像会……”

“十四，你虽然喜欢我，但是还不想跟我上…呸…交配，不是吗？”

土方十四郎点了点头，又羞涩的低头思考了一会儿，一把抓住坂田银时的衣领。

“交配就交配！”

**********

理智：这是小孩子不懂事。

阿姆斯特朗回旋加速式阿姆斯特朗炮：干！

理智：不不，银桑是正直的人，十四还小……

阿姆斯特朗回旋加速式阿姆斯特朗炮：干！！

理智：……

阿姆斯特朗回旋加速式阿姆斯特朗炮：干！！！

理智：干！

**********

一旦坂田银时决定要做一件事，就会毫不犹豫用尽全力把事情干完。

土方十四郎的一句话像是把坂田银时的开关从“佛系”推到了“欲望”一样。他话音刚落，就被坂田银时分开双腿翻过身，身后还没被完全扩张好的小穴毫无保留地暴露在这只几百年没真正发过情的狐妖面前。

事已至此，坂田银时根本没多想，就把自己硬挺了很久的性器从松散的和服中解放出来，一顶腰就没入了一大半。

“啊啊！疼、坂田！疼！你、唔嗯……”

坂田银时把鸦天狗碍事的面具扯了下去，捏着土方十四郎的脸颊，搬过头吻了上去，把痛苦的哀嚎吞进肚里。漆黑的面具连着细长的绳子，可怜的挂在鸦天狗的脖子上。

土方十四郎本就是第一次，又没怎么扩张，坂田银时进入的那一瞬间疼得眼泪都出来了，浑身都在发抖。两行泪水顺着脸颊流到坂田银时的手上，身后的翅膀也无力地抽搐着，一下下的扇在坂田银时的肋骨上。

坂田银时本不是很喜欢在接吻的时候睁开眼睛，但这回他却鬼使神差的偷偷瞟了一眼，映入眼帘的就是泪眼朦胧，满脸潮红的土方十四郎在看着自己，加上时不时的一两声闷在嘴里的喘息，坂田银时觉得自己再看下去就能立即射出来。

不行，不能给小孩一个不好的初次印象。

因此，坂田银时腾出手，把鸦天狗白色的头巾拉了下来，正好搭在土方精巧的鼻梁上，遮住了半张脸，完全阻隔了土方的视线，又一次吻住了红肿的嘴唇。

坂田银时又慢慢地抽插了几下，便越来越用力，越来越深入，每一次都狠狠地撞进最深处。

渐渐地，土方十四郎感觉到身后的痛感减轻了许多，另一种奇异的感觉便越发的明显，一种强烈的、刺激的感觉，让他忍不住想叫出声，却又被坂田银时强势的吻堵在唇间。不仅是身后的刺激一阵一阵地涌上大脑，身前那个还没发泄过什么的东西也开始涨了起来。随着坂田银时的抽插，土方仍然秀气的性器前后摇摆着，却只能堪堪流出一些清液。

坂田银时很清楚地感受到了身下人的转变——因为只要他使劲撞上某一点时，那双漆黑的翅膀就会猛烈地挣扎一下，撞的他胸口生疼。因此他没有专注于进攻那一点，而是毫无章法的冲撞，试图让刚刚失去处男身的小鸦天狗适应自己的尺寸。

又抽插了几十下，坂田银时突然想起自己还没怎么照顾到土方，于是恋恋不舍地离开了土方柔软的嘴唇，一手伸到土方的胸前，轻轻揉捏起一颗乳粒，另一手撩起土方的和服，一把握住小土方，上下套弄起来。

“啊！别碰、坂田…坂田！”

不出意料地，土方十四郎挣扎了起来。

“十四，你…咝，你放松，别、嗷，别打我。”

为了防止做完爱之后胸口出现一大片淤青，坂田银时只好变出一根白色的麻绳，粗暴的绑住那双挣扎的停不下来的翅膀，一口咬了上去。尖锐的犬牙渗入漆黑的羽毛间，留下了一个看不见的牙印。

“啊！放开，呜呜，翅膀不行…放开…”

坂田银时没有理会，而是集中精力抽插，每一下都正撞在那让自己的胸口隐隐作痛的一点。

“不行、那里不行…哈啊、坂田…放开……”

土方的声音从哭腔变成了一种甜腻腻的强调，越来越像是在撒娇，听得坂田银时兽性大发，越发猛烈的进出。

多重的刺激一股脑的涌进土方十四郎全身，让他都不知道自己是疼还是舒服，只知道一声声地叫着一些零散的词语。

身下的手还没套弄几下，土方就感到一阵热流冲向小腹，根本来不及多想，就射了出来。肠肉一瞬间绞紧，夹的坂田银时闷哼出声，竟是强忍着没射，而是继续不顾一切地抽插着。

土方十四郎根本没从射精的高潮中回过神来，腿都软了，根本跪不住。坂田银时便又将他翻了回来，解开了翅膀上的绳子，扯下面具和头巾，把白皙的双腿张开成M型，便开始了新一轮的进攻。抽插的同时扔不忘了照顾土方的性器，还俯下身含住了胸前的一点。

虽然土方十四郎的心智尚且是个孩子，但身体却是一个不折不扣的青年，在坂田银时娴熟的技巧和前列腺的不断地刺激下，没一会儿又勃起了。

“坂田…哈啊、哈啊…坂田…”

“叫我银时。”

“银、额嗯…银时……”

“对，宝贝儿，多叫两声，多叫两声…”

“银时…啊，银、银时……”

坂田银时不是第一次在床上被对方叫“银时”了，但不知为何，这回他的反应尤其剧烈。

来不及思考自己异常的反应的原因，坂田银时就发现土方十四郎又要到达顶点了。

土方十四郎下意识的抱住坂田银时的头，两条腿也猛地夹紧，哭着再次射在了坂田银时手里。

这回坂田银时没再忍耐，而是毫无保留地将一股股浓稠又滚烫的精液射进了狭窄的甬道深处。

“哈啊、哈啊，银时…银时……”

“感觉怎么样，十四郎？喜欢吗？”

坂田银时抬起身，正对着土方十四郎疲惫不堪的脸。

土方十四郎微微收回胳膊，把手掌贴在坂田银时泛红的脸颊上，努力的勾了勾嘴角。

“喜欢啊，当然喜欢了……最喜欢、最……”

话还没说完，土方十四郎就昏睡了过去，抚在坂田银时脸上的手也掉了下去。

“…我也是……”

**********

土方十四郎再醒来就已经是第二天上午了。他一睁眼就看见坂田银时平静地睡在自己身边。身上的衣服是胡乱裹上的，但他却一点也感觉不到冷。四周观察了一番，才发现是因为自己睡在坂田银时的尾巴上。

看着近在咫尺的心上人，土方十四郎忍不住在坂田银时的脸上啄了一小口，亲完就看到坂田银时睁着死鱼眼看着自己。

“坂、坂田！早…早上好。”

“唉～叫银时就好了。”

“真、真的吗？”

“骗你干什么？”

“那…银时，早上好……” 土方十四郎的声音越来越小，说完还羞涩地低下了头。

“阿诺，额，身体，没什么不舒服吧？”

“诶？没、没有。”

“你啊，别想着说谎。我昨天确实做过了，你还流血了的，快看看还疼不疼？我昨天帮你清理的时候上了点药，不知道有没有用……要是疼得厉害我就再去买点别的药，或者……”

“那个…真的不用了，其实…其实是我们鸦天狗的身体原因啦。我们只要身体健康，除了翅膀上的伤外，哪里的伤都能在一天之内好起来，所以……”

“……”

“所以已经没事了。”

“…不早说……” 早说我就再来一轮了！

“对、对不起。”

土方挠了挠头，给了坂田银时一个抱歉的微笑。坂田银时发誓那是他见过的最好看的笑容。

“呐十四，我只是、只是问一句，那个，你、你是什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

“…不知道。” 说完，土方就心虚地偏开头。

“真的？”

“嗯。”

“嘛，你不想说就算了。”

“……是、是你那次被抓了之后……”

果然反着来就会乖乖说实话。

“我是私生子，所以、没什么人关心我，哥哥又很忙……所以那一次，真的、真的很感谢你！”

“嚯，是这样的吗……”

“所以银时你对我怎么想都可以，不喜欢我也可以……”

“啧，怎么会呢？”

“诶？”

“就是说，我也…我……

“我也无可救药的喜欢上了你啊。”

一阵青烟升起，眼前的狐妖又消失不见，留下的只有唇齿间轻轻地一个吻。

小鸦天狗四处寻找着对方的身影，稍微整了整衣服就跑出了山洞，大声呼唤着对方的名字。

几里外的树林里，坂田银时正用力的以头撞树。

“艹艹艹，说出来了啊啊啊啊！我说的时候帅吗？那孩子还没准备好我怎么就说出来了？不是应该再准备一会儿再说的吗？完了现在把他一个人留在那儿了我一会儿回去的时候他可能就不在了，所以就没法重新说了……不不不本来就没法重新说所以还不如去学学消除记忆的法术。但是……啊啊啊啊啊可恶！！！！”

这一天，树林里的树倒了三颗，没有人知道为什么。


End file.
